


Aral Accepts

by sigaloenta



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigaloenta/pseuds/sigaloenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll hold the reins. No horse will veer from true:</i><br/>no slacking trace to round the nearing pole<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aral Accepts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Declaiming Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329170) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



> This fits somewhere in the poetry battle...

I'll hold the reins. No horse will veer from true:  
no slacking trace to round the nearing pole  
nor speeding rim to graze and risk one prole  
or Vor or subject old or conquered new  
without cause more than just. And if a few  
resist your bit I'll weep and curse that old  
unshaken oath, but wield your whip. My soul--  
No. That were luxury. I hear and do.

Though here's no blessed golden child king,  
no easy salve, no medic for the scars  
you wrought, my liege, and I, if hope there be,  
for even stagnant misery surviving,  
I swear it stays.  
                        You, boy, be Barrayar.  
Your smile's for your mother: frown on me.


End file.
